


He’s Family, Of Course:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Bag/Go Bag, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Food, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Slash, Surgery, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Tony watch over Danny in the hospital, After they rescued him from Daiyu Mei, It was like, they didn’t want to let him out of their sights. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 10





	He’s Family, Of Course:

*Summary: Steve & Tony watch over Danny in the hospital, After they rescued him from Daiyu Mei, It was like, they didn’t want to let him out of their sights. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

The machines were beeping, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was resting & recovering from his hellish experience of being shot, tortured, & abused, Courtesy of Daiyu Mei. Commander Steve McGarrett was watching him like a hawk, He was feeling so guilty, that he was thinking about it. The Hunky Brunette didn’t even hear his lover, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo come in with some bags in his hands.

“Hey, Baby, I brought your Go Bag, & some food from your favorite takeout place, How’s he doing ?”, He asked, as he leaned down to kiss him. The **_Five-O Commander_** sighed, & said, “Much better than when he was brought in”, He choked back the emotion, as it was threatening to come out. The Former Seal notices the bags, & said this to him.

“Thank you for checking in on me, & loving Danno too, You are the best”, He kissed his handsome man passionately. “Of course, He’s family”, Tony said, as he kissed him back. They spent some time with the blond, Before the Agent has to go back to work, & catch Daiyu Mei once, & for all.

Be careful, The Bitch is not shy about using abuse, & torture to get what she wants”, The Dark-Haired Man told his lover, as he kept his focus on the loudmouth detective. Tony gave him a short kiss, & said, “Don’t worry, We planned this raid out smartly”. The Couple shared a couple more kisses, & Tony went off to meet up with the Ohana, so they can pull off the raid. Steve stood guard, & kept watch over his best friend.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
